


Purple

by pukefiend



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seamus has to wear a skirt for a skit, can't find leggings, shows off his legs, and fucks Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Seamus held the skirt awkwardly out from his body, as if distancing himself from it would postpone the inevitable. His eyes scanned the floor of his room. Admittedly, if he was a bit more cleanly, it would be easier to find things like the single pair of leggings he kept just for occasions like this one.

This wasn’t the first time Seamus had to wear a skirt for a skit, but every time previous he had worn a pair of loose leggings under the skirt. It was better that way, slightly less embarrassing. 

“Seamus, hurry up!” someone called from downstairs. Seamus huffed, deciding he’d just have to do the skit with his legs bare. He stomped out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Seamus glanced at himself in the mirror, dropping the skirt on the linoleum. He wondered if Jordan would just let him off the hook cause he couldn’t find the leggings, but that seemed unlikely. He unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his legs.

For a moment, standing in his boxers, Seamus just stared at the skirt, a disgruntled look on his face as he watched it do nothing. He exhaled audibly, leaning down to pick it up and step into it. 

At least it was purple, he mused. Purple’s a nice color. 

He pulled the skirt up his pale legs. Once he got it up, he took a glance in the mirror. 

Mistake, he thought. 

Maybe if he hadn’t looked in the mirror, he wouldn’t have been aware that it was so short. He was surprised the bottom of his boxers weren’t peeking out. His nervous fingers tugged the skirt down just a bit lower, trying to make up for the shortness. 

A knocking on the door startled him. 

“Seamus, are you ready?” 

It was clearly Jordan, based on the voice. 

“Yeah,” Seamus replied, smoothing the front of the skirt. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Jordan and James were waiting for him. 

James immediately started laughing, which was not unexpected. He covered his eyes with his hand, hunching over a little. Seamus screwed his mouth up into a frown as he watched him cackle. 

Jordan, on the other hand, was just quiet. He seemed a little bit paralyzed, and it was a moment before his eyes shot off into the distance. 

“Right,” Jordan said softly, his voice almost masked by the sound of James’ laughter. 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Seamus grumbled.

“Right,” Jordan repeated, keeping his eyes off into the distance. James’ laughter died down a little bit, and he smiled at Seamus. Seamus shot him an angry look, tugging the skirt down. He started down the stairs, and James giggled as he followed him down. Jordan let out a deep sigh before he started down the stairs. 

 

“Alright we’re good,” Jordan said, turning off the camera. 

“I am...going to change,” Seamus said huffily, already starting up the stairs. 

“Have fun,” James said with a laugh. 

Jordan bit his lip, taking a moment to debate whether he should finish cleaning up before he followed Seamus upstairs. He breathed out deeply, and firmly decided he needed to follow Seamus now.

“James can you clean up?” Jordan said, his voice dry. 

“Sure,” James said, shrugging as he started to unscrew the camera from the tripod. “Glad I have to do the dirty work,” he added jokingly.

“Yeah yeah,” Jordan said as he started up the stairs.

Jordan stood in front of Seamus’ door for a second before he pushed his way in.

Seamus had the short skirt pushed halfway down his milky thighs, revealing his boxers. 

“Jordan!” he yelped, yanking the skirt back up. “Get out! What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, well, sorry I know this is awkward-” Jordan stuttered. 

“Yeah, it is awkward,” Seamus interrupted, frowning. “I’m already embarrassed enough to have had to wear this shit for as long as I did.”

Jordan clasped his hands together awkwardly, his face flushing uncontrollably. Seamus was pretty pink as well. 

“Well, I mean, seeing you in that skirt…” Jordan trailed off.

“What? This funny to you?” Seamus hissed. 

“No no!” Jordan said hastily. “I like it.” He flushed red. “It’s hot.”

Once the words left his mouth, Jordan felt mortified. He watched Seamus’ expression slowly shift from anger and embarrassment to something devious. 

“What do you mean, Jordan?" Seamus’ voice was teasing, and he slowly approached Jordan. Jordan blushed, forcing himself not to back away as he watched. He swallowed hard before he answered. 

“You look good in a skirt. It...it…” 

“Use your words, Jordan,” Seamus said, so close to Jordan that he was nearly touching him. Jordan tried to focus on breathing. 

“Turns me on…” Jordan breathed out, his gaze fluttering all over Seamus’ body. Seamus grinned wickedly, reaching his hand up to Jordan’s chest. 

“Really?” Seamus said slowly. Jordan nodded, and Seamus grabbed his shirt. 

“Alright babe, get on the bed for me,” Seamus said, his confidence growing. Hearing Seamus call him ‘babe’ made him feel something. He couldn’t put his finger on it, probably because he was already so overwhelmed. He sat on the foot of the bed, and Seamus loomed over him. Seamus planted his hands on either side of Jordan’s hips. 

“Lay down,” he said softly, and Jordan shimmied back onto the bed as he laid down. His breathing was heavy already, and he could see Seamus’ pupils were blown wide. He wasn’t sure if Seamus would want him to touch him, and he just watched with fascination as Seamus crawled up to straddle his hips. 

Seamus leaned forward, walking his hands up with him before connecting his lips with Jordan’s. Jordan felt like Seamus had sucked all the air out of lungs. Seamus was the only thing he could focus on, watching Seamus’ eyes flutter shut. 

Seamus ground his hips down onto Jordan, and Jordan couldn’t help but whimper into Seamus’ mouth. Seamus pulled back a short distance, watching the way Jordan flushed from the slight friction. 

“Seamus,” Jordan whispered. 

“You like this?” Seamus said, beaming. “You like me being on top of you?” 

“Yeah,” Jordan replied. He could feel Seamus’ boner through his boxers, grinding against him. He held in a groan just thinking about it. He raised his hands up to grab Seamus’ hips, the purple fabric of the skirt under his fingers. 

Seamus leaned in to kiss him again, rough and needy. His hips ground down in a slow rhythm, and he nipped at Jordan’s lip. Jordan’s mouth opened, and he felt Seamus’ tongue enter his mouth. Every part of his body screamed, from nerves and arousal, and he couldn’t help but whine into Seamus’ mouth. 

When Seamus pulled back again, he let out a soft laugh. 

“You’re allowed to be a little louder,” Seamus said, grinding his hips down. He could feel that Jordan was getting harder in his jeans. 

“Won’t the others hear us?” Jordan breathed out. Seamus grinned.

“Maybe. Maybe they’ll know how needy you are for me,” he teased. The grinding on him was making Jordan embarrassingly hard. Just the sight of Seamus in a tiny skirt, pale legs straddling his hips as he ground against him, it was almost too much to handle. 

“Please Seamus,” he moaned. 

Seamus smiled, but just leaned back into him. He nestled his head in the crook of Jordan’s neck, biting his neck. Jordan groaned as Seamus shifted on top of him and suckled his skin. Seamus moved his mouth to Jordan’s lips again, kissing him forcefully. Seamus liked the way Jordan tasted. It was familiar and warm.

He pulled back, hovering over Jordan’s face. With a grin, he flipped Jordan’s signature red hat off his head. 

“Hey!” Jordan protested. Seamus smirked. 

“You’re even cuter than usual when you’re flustered,” he said. Jordan blushed. 

“Please Seamus, you’re teasing me so much I can’t take it,” he whimpered. 

“Tell me how much you want it then,” Seamus replied, grinding his hips down as punctuation. 

“Want it so bad Sea, you look so good in that skirt you’re driving me crazy...please,” Jordan said, closing his eyes. 

Seamus leaned in to kiss him again, warm and more tender than before. 

“Alright baby,” he said as he pulled back. 

He unstraddled Jordan, his gaze falling to the obvious bulge in Jordan’s jeans. Jordan blushed. 

Seamus scooted down the bed so his head was near Jordan’s waist. The way Seamus was, his ass was up in the air. Jordan wished he could see how revealing the skirt was, but that thought left his mind the moment Seamus started to undo his jeans. 

Seamus slid his jeans down his hips, and Jordan turned his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to watch the way Seamus stared at his clothed dick. Seamus inched his hand up to palm Jordan, making him whimper. 

“You’re adorable,” he said in a whisper, his mouth drawing nearer to Jordan’s cock. “I want to blow you,” he added. 

Jordan’s toes curled up when he heard that, fisting his fingers into the sheets of the bed. 

“Please,” he moaned, looking down at Seamus. Seamus smiled, pulling down Jordan’s boxers slowly. Jordan reached his hand up to cover his eyes, embarrassed as Seamus wrapped his slender fingers around the base of his cock. 

Seamus lowered his mouth to the tip of Jordan’s cock. Jordan made a surprisingly high pitched noise when he felt Seamus’ mouth. Seamus’ tongue was warm and wet on the underside of Jordan’s cock. Seamus lowered himself further, taking more of Jordan into his mouth. Jordan was making soft whimpering sounds, and Seamus loved it. He stroked the base of Jordan’s cock with his hand as he ran his tongue in delicate circles around the head. 

Jordan was flustered by how easily Seamus made him hard, but he figured that was the goal. He reached down slowly, tangling his fingers into Seamus’ blond hair. Seamus pulled his mouth off of Jordan for a moment, making Jordan make a confused sound.

“No pulling,” Seamus warned with a smile before he took Jordan back into his mouth. Jordan couldn’t contain a giggle before he replied. 

“I won’t pull your hair,” he said softly. Near the end, his voice trailed into a whine as Seamus sunk down and took all of him into his mouth. The tip of Jordan’s cock pressed against his throat, and he pulled away after a second to breathe. He smiled up at Jordan, admiring the way his cheeks were flushed pink. 

“You stay here, baby,” Seamus said, smirking, as he climbed off the bed and opened the drawer of his bedside table. 

Jordan stayed on the bed, breathing heavily and watching the way Seamus bent over in the skirt to show off his ass. 

Seamus plopped back down on the bed, still smiling mischievously. He held up a little bottle of lube for Jordan to see. Jordan turned scarlet. 

“Jordan,” Seamus cooed, “spread your legs.” 

Jordan complied wordlessly, bending his knees and planting his feet outwards. He tried to contain his embarrassment, but his lip biting and blushing made it pretty obvious anyways. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Seamus said, spreading some lube onto his fingers. “Relax.”

He pressed his slick fingers to Jordan’s asshole, and Jordan groaned. Slowly, Seamus pushed his first finger in. Jordan moaned softy. 

“You...you can do a second one,” Jordan said hushedly. 

“Really? Already?” Seamus said, smirking. 

“Mhm,” Jordan said, biting his lip. “I...I can take it…”

Seamus shrugged slightly, easing a second finger in alongside the first. Jordan whimpered, and the sound made Seamus groan. He reached down to cup himself with his free hand. 

“You look so good,” Seamus murmured, slowly curling his fingers inside Jordan. Jordan grunted softly. Seamus grinned, slowly pushing in and out of Jordan. His fingers moved slickly inside of Jordan, and he watched Jordan’s face crinkle up in pleasure. 

“Do you want me to fuck you in this skirt?” Seamus whispered, leaning in to kiss Jordan’s inner thigh. 

“Please,” Jordan whimpered. Seamus increased his pace, curling his fingers to try to find Jordan’s prostate. 

“Tell me, Jordan,” Seamus said softly. His fingertips brushed over Jordan’s prostate, and Jordan made grabby hands into the air. He made a choked sound.

“Please Sea do it again,” he said, his voice wavering. Seamus grinned as he pressed harder against the same spot. Jordan arched his back up, letting out a whiny sigh that went straight to Seamus’ cock. 

“Touch yourself for me, Jordan,” Seamus said. Jordan reached one hand up into his hair, but he complied, wrapping his other hand around his hard cock. 

Jordan stroked himself slowly, moaning lowly, as Seamus picked up the pace with his fingers. Jordan’s pace quickly matched Seamus’, and he let out soft whines each time Seamus hit the right spot. His cock leaked in his hand, and he curled his fingers over the head to spread the precum down his shaft. 

“You’re so needy for me,” Seamus said with a grin. Jordan nodded slightly, bucking his hips up slightly with each heaving breath. Seamus leaned in to gently lick Jordan’s balls, teasingly soft. 

“Please Seamus,” Jordan groaned, “I want...I want you to d-do me in the skirt…”

Seamus sat up a little, smiling. 

“That sounds good to me,” Seamus said with a giggle, easing his fingers out of Jordan. “Let me prep, okay?”

Jordan nodded slowly as Seamus reached under his skirt and tugged his boxers down. His cock stayed hidden under the skirt, but there was a visible bump in the fabric. He pulled the purple fabric back so his hard cock was revealed. Jordan tried not to make an embarrassing noise, but moaned softly in anticipation. 

Seamus squirted some lube in his hand, slicking up his cock. He looked at his wet hand, smearing in onto his shirt with a grimace. Jordan frowned at him, but Seamus giggled. 

“Come here,” Seamus said, grabbing Jordan’s knees and propping him up. He pressed the head of his cock to Jordan’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Seamus said, his voice almost teasing. 

“Yes please I want you,” Jordan murmured, grasping Seamus’ hips needily. 

“Even in a skirt?”

“Even more in a skirt, you look so good…” Jordan moaned. 

Seamus smiled, pushing into him slowly. Jordan arched his hips up, whining. 

Seamus gripped Jordan’s legs, his fingernails dully pressing in. He snapped his hips into Jordan at a quick pace, already desperate. Jordan whimpered with each sharp thrust of Seamus’ hips. 

“Oh god,” Jordan groaned, “fuck!”

“Mmmm, was that a curse word I heard? Did I get pure little Jordan to say ‘fuck’?” Seamus teased. 

“Yeah yeah just please-” Jordan cut himself off with a whine as Seamus hit his prostate. “Please again again,” he begged.

Seamus fucked into him quick and hard, the skirt flapping against his skin. Each press against his prostate made everything inside Jordan throb, and he reached down to grab his cock. He stroked himself quickly, whining and murmuring.

“Speak up,” Seamus said softly. “Want to hear you when you cum,” he said. 

“So good Seamus I’m gonna cum,” Jordan whimpered. He bucked his hips up uncontrollably, growing closer with each of Seamus’ thrusts. 

Jordan groaned out lowly as he came onto his hand and stomach. Seamus’ fucked him through it, his breathing as heavy as Jordan’s. 

Seamus pulled out, careful not to hurt Jordan. He pushed the skirt back as Jordan reached up and grabbed him. 

“Let me do it,” he said softly. Seamus nodded, and Jordan jerked him off roughly. The lube made a squelching sound, and the only other noise in the room was Seamus’ heavy breathing. 

“Please, Seamus, cum on me,” Jordan said huskily.

“You have such a filthy mouth,” Seamus teased. Pleasure welled in his gut, and he choked on the last word. He pressed his hips forward needily.

“Yes Jordan Jordan-” Seamus moaned as he came onto Jordan, hips bucking wildly. 

Once Seamus finished, he flopped forward onto the bed next to Jordan. He peeled his sweaty shirt off, smearing the cum off Jordan’s body. Jordan grimaced. 

“That was...good,” Jordan said. Seamus cuddled closer, wrapping his arm over Jordan’s chest. 

“You were good. Felt good,” Seamus mumbled sleepily. 

“Are...you still wearing the skirt?” 

“Mhm. I’ll take it off later,” he whispered.

“I liked that a lot. Could we do it again, with the skirt?” Jordan asked.

“You liked it a lot?”

“I loved it. It’s really hot.”

“Maybe so then. Maybe you can wear a skirt.”

“If you want. Is it fun?”

“It was embarrassing when we were filming, but it was fun when I got to fuck you in it,” Seamus giggled. 

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off you when we were filming, you looked so good.”

“I thought you thought maybe it was funny,” Seamus admitted. 

“No! No, I was flustered, cause I like it a lot.”

“I like _you_ a lot.”

“You get sappy when you’re tired. But yeah, Sea, I like you a lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
